


The Enemy of Vision

by vennlime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Storke, ASTOE, Aobajousai, Character Death, Deadass Have Never Used AO3 Before, Divorce, Emotional Hurt, Family Drama, Family Issues, HELP ME IM DYING, Haikyuu - Freeform, Has A Storke, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime's Parents - Freeform, M/M, Mattsun, Minor comfort, Seijoh - Freeform, Seijou, dies, haikyuu!! - Freeform, matsukawa issei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vennlime/pseuds/vennlime
Summary: Some people, no matter how fast they walked, didn’t win.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Matsukawa Issei/Iwaizumi Hajime, Minor Matsukawa Issei/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Enemy of Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Bitch idk how to use ao3, ngl.
> 
> This story was inspired by a post by @woosh_im_noosh on Instagram.  
>    
> Since ao3 is an ass and won't let me link it:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CFNCY-HgKTf/

It was a cold April that year. The losers were the ones who stopped, the ones who froze; the victors reached the safety of home because one foot always moved in front of the other in defiance to the wind, in a rage against the winter cold. 

_Some people, no matter how fast they walked, didn’t win._

One of those people would be Iwaizumi Hajime, always coming home to a fit of rage: an argument between both of his parents while his brother, Nobutaka, sat in the middle of it. 

Unlike Hajime, his brother was always getting into trouble one way or another. Recently, his crimes have been getting a little more out of control, a little more violent. It worried his mother but his father disregarded it with a simple _“boys will be boys.”_

Boys will be boys doesn’t excuse the fact his brother thought it would be a good idea to steal from a store. It doesn’t excuse the fact his brother thought it would be a good idea to play a cruel prank on the kid, it doesn’t excuse the fact that his brother is the reason his family’s relationship has become so broken.

Hajime always quietly sneaks by the storm, a harsher storm than April could ever bring, and makes his way to his room.

Sometimes, although Hajime wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even himself, he felt lonely. However, he had friends. A few, but he had friends. He could count them on his fingers:  
His index: Oikawa Tooru, his childhood best friend.  
His middle: Hanamaki Takahiro, someone he met in his first year of high school.  
His ring: Matsukawa Issei, the tallest of them all, was also someone he met in his first year of high school.

When Hajime feels drained by Oikawa’s constant nagging and Hanamaki’s constant sex jokes, he shifts over to Matsukawa. He always found it relaxing to talk to him, like his worries have been drained away.

Matsukawa, or Mattsun as Oikawa liked to call him, always seemed to know what to say. It was nice to vent sometimes, is one thing that he’s learned.

The second thing he’s learned about him is that he’s always caught a glimpse of Matsukawa’s eyes in random moments- usually in those moments he would always feel an intense emotion. The most common one would be sadness. 

The third thing he’s learned is that he’s never managed to catch Matsukawa’s eyes. It makes Hajime wonder how the boy feels.

It’s a cold night after practice when Matsukawa searches his bag and realizes he’s left something. It was important, something his mother had given him years before, so naturally he went to retrieve it.

Turning on his heel, he walked back towards the lockerrooms. Although the lights were off, he still decided to check the door- a faint crying comes from the other side. 

Matsukawa opened the door and found an unexpected sight: _Iwaizumi Hajime crying._

He didn’t make a big deal out of it, not like Oikawa or Hanamaki would. _(Although, he found it odd Oikawa wasn’t there.)_ He only stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, sitting his bag down as he moved over to Iwaizumi, pulling him towards the bench. Surprisingly, Iwaizumi let him and went as far as to lean against him, allowing Mattsun to silently comfort him.

After a while, Matsukawa finally asks him: _“What’s wrong?”_

Iwaizumi isn’t sure what makes him answer in his hoarse voice, but he does. Raw with emotion, he finally manages:

_“My parents are getting a divorce.”_

Eventually, summer rolls around.

It was a week before their first break, leaves were dark green and full, opened toward the sunlight and breathing in the hot aromatic air.The sun was a brilliant cornflower-blue sky, as if one perfect petal was stretched so wide around all the world.

A pleasant July 13th, if Hajime didn’t count that Monday, it only meant seven days left until he could finally take at least a week to relax. The hurt of his parents’ divorce didn’t bother him so much now, in fact, he felt a little better. His father and brother had moved out together to live elsewhere while his mother moved to be closer to work. Although this meant living alone, it was a little relaxing to have a place to himself. 

It was hard to be physically lonely when his (three) friends always bothered him to come over- or more like invited themselves over and complained until he gave in.

One day, specifically July 17th, a Friday, Matsukawa asked to hang out.

Hajime agrees and they go to a restaurant, he gets his favourite dish, Agedashi Tofu. For some reason, this time, it tasted better than usual. Crispy deep fried tofu served in flavorful tsuyu sauce with grated radish, green onion, and bonito flakes as toppings was always good of course but this time just felt _special._

Iwaizumi glanced at Matsukawa, he felt like he noticed an emotion but he couldn’t exactly place his finger on it, so he shrugged it off as nothing; _just a trick his eyes were playing on him as eyes usually do._

“What’d you want to hang out for?” Iwaizumi asked curiously as he finished his food, noticing that Matsukawa had been eating rather slow.

Matsukawa only smiled, eyes closed, with a shrug. “I thought it’d be nice to hang out with my friends.”

When Matsukawa parted with Hajime that day, he looked out towards the road, letting his hands find their way into his pockets. He stared at the warming, orange glow of street lamps outside, before finally starting to walk away as Hajime went inside.

_“Let’s hang out again soon, Iwaizumi.”_

But his words don’t make it to Hajime, they fall against the door.

That following Monday, July 20th, their last day before the break begins, Matsukawa doesn’t show up. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Hanamaki all eat lunch, quietly talking among each other.

Hanamaki finally introduces the idea of: “Maybe he decided not to come since today was the last day.” And shrugged.

The two agreed with him before Oikawa mentioned something about Matsukawa saying he wanted to hang out with them all soon, but then added that Matsukawa had told him he’d probably be busy.

After that, they all eat in silence, dressed in their school uniforms.

On July 24th, they’re all dressed in formal attire.

_There is one word that is the enemy of every living creature’s vision._

__

__

It’s described in the way Iwaizumi looks up at just that moment and sees the boy staring in no one’s particular direction, a smile on his face.

_Iwaizumi can only spare a glance and looks away because it hurts too much._

Maybe, Iwaizumi thinks, if he had done a double take that warm, July 17th, summer night, they wouldn’t be here right now.

_After all, glances are the enemy of every living creature’s vision._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Are Appricated.


End file.
